Gephis'vros
|text1=Human |item2= |text2=Infernal}} Gephis'vros, or Palaestrio Casca Sceledrus, is a lesser demon who was left trapped in the Abyss following Zamorak's liberation of Inferus. He was summoned by Rosaline Haines in the Sixth Age and successfully freed himself from her service through trickery and deception. A coalition of his enemies put an end to his schemes, however, and banished him to the Void up until his escape during an unstable summoning ritual by his former master. He later began to serve Mephiles Sol as a spy within The Godless Faction. In the aftermath of the Anima Arcesso Gephis'vros withdrew from the Paradigm to pursue his own interests. Inspired by the events during Sliske's Endgame, he began plotting his own epic finale. It involved a series of taunting poems and ghastly gifts, courtesy of a kidnapped and disabled Rosaline Haines. Through the persistence and determination of Lyam and Aelfdene, the Godless found her Tickle Me Hero plush toy collection. Gephis'vros went to congratulate and reward the order with plushie toys of all the members as well an unconscious Rosaline Haines, so as to complete his last act. Gephis'vros was slain by Exarch Franklin Dovino with assistance from Darkauro and Lyam, and was role-played by Ptolemy Dean. Biography Mortal Encounters Early Sixth Age, circa year 2 Gephis'vros was unlike his avernic brothers and sisters. Once a slave, he rose above and beyond his lowly status by making use of his liege's own legalities, twisting clauses and stipulations to suit his own purposes. Gephis'vros bound his master beneath the same writ other chthonians like him used on their slaves, and then slew him once the opportunity arose, thereby becoming Palaestrio Casca Sceledrus—a self-proclaimed title of his own creation—and made master of a thousand avernic slaves. By the time Zaros won over twelve Dukes and their legions, Gephis'vros had cultivated his own slaves into a sizable force that was more than capable of holding their own against any of the other noble-bred demons. Over the centuries, both he and his forces made forays against his enemies in order to gain power and thralls, while selling his services to the highest bidder. Of Zaros' expanding empire, Gephis'vros cared little... until Zamorak materialized out of nowhere and laid the world to waste with his rebellion. Everything changed following Zamorak's victory on Infernus. Despite his race, Gephis'vros received no love from his avernic kin; for every slave he owned, ten more rose up against him. By the turn of the second decade, Gephis'vros was without slaves or titles—a far cry from what he had once been—and very likely facing execution, or worse... so he fled. Gephis'vros found refuge in the Abyss, away from the surviving chthonians, where he spent much of his idle existence trying to devise a method to break free of his newfound prison. Over time, and after many unsuccessful attempts, he discovered he could manifest copies of himself, over great distances even, but only by using significant portions of his power. As such, Gephis'vros poured every ounce of his time into creating a sort of power source to use in place of his own energy. Over many agonizing years, Gephis'vros' research yielded only failures, but fortunately for him a sorcerous being materialized before him from out of nowhere. Ptolemos, he learned, sought an abyssal creature for his own nefarious purposes. In pursuit of his own equally nefarious goals, Gephis'vros made a proposal. Through much negotiating the two struck a deal: Ptolemos provided Gephis'vros with information and a few souls in his possession while the latter provided a creature of his own design: one part abyssal, and the rest of his own essence—he kept that detail to himself. Once the transaction was complete, Gephis'vros sought a return but still lacked the necessary fuel to travel the distance. Fortunately for him, though, he needn't worry longer. Somewhere tucked away among the sand dunes of the Kharidian Desert, Rosaline Haines performed a demonic summoning ritual with a blood sacrifice. It wasn't the first demonic ritual she'd performed, but it was her most difficult to date; hellrats, imps, and implings were rudimentary creatures when compared to what she was hoping to raise next: Gephis'vros, a lesser demon whose name she had found scribbled as a footnote in a tome taken as insurance from the Forinthry Ossuary's library. Some would have called her reckless, dangerous even, to attempt such a feat without the proper training and supervision. Rosaline would have told them to mind their own damn business. It was her life, after all; and her choices, and nobody in this world or the next had any right to tell her what she could or couldn't do. In all her haste, Rosaline never bothered to consider just what kind of consequences an act could have on her life. Gephis'vros was brought onto Gielinor by Rosaline, his shrew eyes easily taking note of the errors within the bindings of the summons; simple mistakes that should have cost the woman her life. Fortunately for her, Gephis'vros had a different idea. He had always been fond of negotiating with others, and this time was no different. Just like he did with the sorcerer, Gephis'vros and Rosaline came to terms with an agreement: For the act of sparing her life and those of her two unborn children, Gephis'vros would receive the soul of her firstborn following the conclusion of his services; he was bound to the child henceforth, by way of blood and magic. Kharidian Days Early Sixth Age, circa year 2 Ever an obedient servant, Gephis'vros didn't argue when given his first objective: To ingratiate himself with the destitute and the infirm of Al Kharid by using whatever means possible. Thus, Palaestrio the Pyromancer was conceived, who immediately set up shop just outside the desert city's walls. Using his knowledge of magic and fire, Gephis'vros set out to astound, bedazzle, and otherwise stupefy the easily impressed and desperate. Once word reached him of a crusade being led against the Menaphites, Gephis'vros extended an invitation toward the Saradominists in the city, offering to craft them demonsbreath—a fire bomb recipe of his own invention—in exchange for new facilities to practice his art, additional manpower to help with the cultivation of necessary ingredients, and gold enough to cover the cost of shipping his wares to and from his place of work. When the Saradominists refused to meet his demands, and with the change of leadership in Al Kharid, Gephis'vros withdrew deeper into the desert to carry out and fulfill his remaining objectives. He regained contact with his master and cemented an alliance between her and the ruler of Misca, Kudret Tezri; a matter of convenience, for both the Kharidian and Rosaline stood to gain much from the partnership and little to lose. The three began working in tandem to distribute demonsbreath and profit from illegal trafficking of the magical substance, each using what they gain for their own purposes. A Void Pest Early Sixth Age, circa year 3 ''Deal with Mephiles'' Early Sixth Age, circa year 3 ]] Sometime before Gephis’vros confronted Arachnea at her tower, the demon discovered the existence of Mephiles Sol. Seeing the newborn deity as an opportunity to create more chaos on Gilenior, he snuck his way into an audience inside the Tower of Life, only to be quickly cornered and imprisoned by the Necrovile hoards within. Mephiles, intrigued that an Avernic Demon had come to find him, extended an invitation for him to join the paradigm. Gephis’vros was hesitant at first, but was convinced around when offered to be ‘empowered’ with divine shards. The pair agreed terms, making Gephis’vros an emissary. Gephis’vros found himself quickly tasked, when The Hoardstalker was captured spying on the Paradigm. The Gorajo was transferred to the icy world of Asylum, where he was bound to a strange ritual that allowed Gephis’vros to take his form, as well as his memories and skills. Mephiles ordered Gephis’vros to spy on the Godless, allowing them to gather his False Artefacts while he focused on his own plans. He also tagged Gephis’vros with shadow magic, allowing him to teleport to him without passing though certain wards and barriers. Clarity of Mind Early Sixth Age, circa year 4 Triple Threat Year 3 of the Sixth Age Gephis'vros travels to Aspera Tower where he confronts the Dream of Mah Arachnea. He willingly divulges his purpose there: Obtain the crystal token that contains what is left of Ptolemos. Under orders of Rosaline, Gephis'vros was to engage Arachnea in force but was more inclined to attempt to negotiate by way of taking advantage of a loophole in her words. When questioned, Gephis'vros explains he and his master are going to restore Ptolemos but bind him to the will of Rosaline. He then tries to persuade her to give him the token by promising to leave open a "backdoor" for her to manipulate to her own advantage, thereby granting her full control over Ptolemos. She refuses, however, and instead invites Rosaline to address her direct on the Academy's grounds at noon, alone. Gephis'vros, knowing a confrontation between the two is inevitable and disappointed in her choice, leaves to inform his master. He does so. Gephis'vros returns to Rosaline and informs her of Arachnea's refusal—minus the parts about leaving Ptolemos vulnerable—and gives her advice, which she completely ignores. Instead, he is sent to rally allies and to prepare for the confrontation. Gephis'vros pays Aadila Tuhan a visit first; before he can offer her the "dealbreaker," however, magical wards rebuff him. She turns him down soon afterwards, and then advises he warn his master of Azulra. Luckily, she provides a name: Penindasan. Gephis'vros then pays a visit to Serafino, an acquaintance of his master. He convinces the green giant to aid them on the premise that he'd be gaining control of the would-be restored Ptolemos. Later, while rejuvenating in the desert, he meets "Dragon," a young pyromancer. The two came to an accord and parted ways amicably. Gephis'vros visits Yu'biusk to broker an alliance with Yokrad. He has a strange encounter with Bandosians: Garf, Muzgutt, and a spirit named Aldebaran. He has an altercation with another before gaining Yokrad's attention. They leave the others behind to defend against a troll attack. As they battle rages, Gephis'vros negotiates with Yokrad, who agrees to provide soldiers in exchange for souls. They part and Gephis'vros returns to Gielinor. On the day of their arranged confrontation, Gephis'vros arrives fashionably late after completing his assigned duties. He assesses the battlefield: fire everywhere, Rosaline and her babies gone, and the trio consisting of Jhaktos, Serafino, and Strabach wounded and as in bad a shape as ever. Unafraid, Gephis'vros marched forth, preparing to aid his comrades when a sight caught his eye: a stiletto. He takes it but immediately found himself attacked by a construct of Arachnea's design, which he tries in vain to fight off. Using a supply of his master's demonsbreath nearby, he sets the battlefield on fire again before reverting to his natural form to fight off the construct. Once the construct had been beaten off, Gephis'vros finds his enemy and allies watching him. He puts on a show for them, mostly for his own entertainment though, before hearing from both parties. Gephis'vros takes the news that his master had died in stride, asserting that the supposed Mahjarratbane weapon was now his. Arachnea offered to trade Ptolemos for it; Gephis'vros, after consulting with the trio who had fought against her for Ptolemos after all, decides to agree with her terms. He is given the token, which had been broken in the fighting, and she the Mahjarratbane, a replica of the original made from its broken pieces and sacred clay. Bonfire of Ptolemos Year 3 of the Sixth Age Gephis'vros invites Serafino to his lair in order to give him his payment. Revealing he already has control of Ptolemos, Gephis'vros encourages Serafino to exercise his control and watches gleefully as Ptolemos is commanded to destroy much of the Tezri Estate. He's then given gifts as Serafino leaves, each pleased with their arrangement. Anima Arcesso Year 4 of the Sixth Age The Godless arrive at their makeshift laboratory for the False Artefacts, inside the lower Vorago Caves, following a dispatch of urgent recall orders sent by Mark. Rosaline also brings her two children, unable to find care for them in time. He soon divulges that their diviners have finished their work on the Artefacts. It is concluded that using the False Artefacts themselves as weapons are too dangerous, so Mark reveals he used their power and knowledge to synthesize four identical copies of his Anima Spear. But as he distributes the new Anima Spears with Dark, Frank and Rosaline, all light sources in the cavern are extinguished by an unknown force. The Hoardstalker is taken out by an unknown entity in the confusion: Missing as the group reignite light sources. Mephiles’ revealed himself in voice alone, hiding in the deep shadows casted in the now sealed cavern. Fearful for them, Rosaline asks Argen to seal her two children in a sphere of rock. Mephiles toys with his enemies with conversation and taunts, before revealing the bombshell that there is a traitor amongst them. Linold, one of Rosaline’s children, is sucked out of the orb though a short-range shadow rift and into the waiting hands of the Hoardstalker. The duo emerge from the shadows; the former with the latter’s blade to their neck. The Godless quickly are taught that Mephiles had replaced the real Hoardstalker ages ago with one of Rosaline’s old foes: Gephis'vros, and that also he had allowed Mephiles to sneak into the Godless Hall using his shadow as a gateway. M ephiles takes advantage of the situation, using Linold as hostage to prevent the Godless attacking as he emerges from shadow, then commanding her mother to surrender the Anima Spearhead she possesses to the avernic demon. Begrudgingly agreeing, the spearhead is slid across the room to him. Then upon Mephiles’ command, Gephis’vros slashes Linold neck with the Anima Spearhead, killing him in front of his own mother and younger sister. Horrified at the brutality that Mephiles expends on a close friend, Mark teleports away without warning. Lyam is also distraught, chasing Gephis’vros into the shadows in a vain attempt to capture him. Rosaline and her daughter go to mourn their loss, while the other engage Mephiles in a brutal brawl: Including Frank and Dark with their new Anima Spears. Chaos ensues, allowing Gephis’rvos to emerge after losing Lyam in the shadows, before using a Telesphere to teleport the Godlesses’ False Artefacts, and the Anima Spearhead, away to the Tower of Life. Gephis’rvos however failed to be aware of his surroundings, being ambushed by Argen and Dark and seemingly killed with a combination of Geomancy and Earth Magic, and reinforced when the cave caved in. Despite this, no body or ashes have ever been recovered to confirm Gephis'vros' death. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Immortues Category:Deceased